The disclosure relates generally to injection systems for fuel and gas. More specifically, the disclosure relates to injector systems for introducing fuel and a carrier gas into components of a power generation system. The components can include, e.g., combustors and reheat combustors such as those used in a gas turbine system or other type of turbomachinery.
Turbine systems (also known as turbomachines) can generate power for, e.g., electric generators. A working fluid, such as hot gas or steam can flow across sets of turbine blades, which are coupled to a rotor of the turbine system. The force of the working fluid on the blades causes those blades (and the coupled body of the rotor) to rotate. In many cases, the rotor body is mechanically coupled to the drive shaft of a dynamoelectric machine such as an electric generator. In this sense, initiating rotation of the turbine system rotor can also rotate the drive shaft in the electric generator to and an electrical current to generate a particular power output.
To generate the working fluid in a combustion-based turbomachine, a fuel or other reactant can combust in the presence of air to generate a hot gas stream for imparting work, i.e., actuating the blades of the turbine system. Some combustors apply the principle of autoignition to combust the fuel in the presence of air in the combustor. Autoignition refers to the intermixing of fuel and air in a high-temperature reaction chamber, where the fuel and air can combust inside the chamber without a flame being needed to activate the reaction. In conventional systems, the fuel is added to a flow of air of a turbomachine in a mixing duct preceding the chamber by a particular distance. Fuel and air can mix in the mixing duct before reaching the chamber, where combustion reactions occur by autoignition.